Magnetic tunnel junctions (MTJs), which are a type of magnetoresistive elements, have been researched and developed as a memory element for the magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), which is a nonvolatile memory. It is also expected to be applied to a low power logic architecture such as power gating utilizing a nonvolatile memory (nonvolatile power gating: NVPG) (Patent Document 1). The MTJ includes a free layer of which the magnetization direction is able to be changed and a pin layer of which the magnetization direction is fixed.
FIG. 4 of Patent Document 2 describes that a piezoelectric substance is located on the circumference surface of a cylindrical memory element laminated body and a metal film is located on the circumference surface of the piezoelectric substance.